viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JetMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Viewtiful Joe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bats page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HazeShot (Talk) 22:02, August 30, 2010 JetMaster, eh? So, I see you're into Jet The Hawk...nice. -SalaComMander 00:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Too bad, though...they had to go and change his voice actor. Jet's voice was iconic, how could they do something like this? -SalaComMander 00:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Still, it's good to know there's finally another Sonic Riders coming out. -SalaComMander 00:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) And I'' can't wait to see what the Rouges are descendents of ''this time. Also, I want to try out the "Make your own Extreme Gear" thing -SalaComMander 00:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) admin Hi JetMaster you are doing a good job on this wiki, so you are now an admin good luck. HazeShot 00:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Hey its the end of the month and i was wondering what do you think should be the new featured article.HazeShot 00:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Should i edit the main page or should you or SalaComMander.HazeShot 00:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey you can edit the main page.HazeShot 00:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It's October TIme for a new featured article. HazeShot and me agree on Fire Leo, but we want your opinion, too -SalaComMander 04:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow...I was not expecting an immediate response...at all...So we're agreed? -SalaComMander 04:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. You'll get to do it again in December (we're gonna rotate between us three) -SalaComMander 04:49, October 2, 2010 (UTC) November Featured Article Its almost November so what do you think the new featured article should be. HazeShot 21:09, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I have nominated Sexy Silvia, have any other nominations? -SalaComMander 04:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) December Its December what are your featured articles. Mine is Frost Tiger. Alright then, it's your turn to put up the featured article. Remember to point out that it's December in the Featured Article Description. -SalaComMander 05:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) New avatar? It's just Jet's "new" design... -SalaComMander 06:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) IT'S JANUARY ALREADY?! I nominate Captain Blue Jr., to symbolize the new year. -SalaComMander 22:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey there... Haven't seen you in a couple of months...Honestly, I have no idea... -SalaComMander 01:27, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Your turn to do it. -SalaComMander 03:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya I vote for him to.HazeShot 04:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Very good. I couldn't have done better myself. -SalaComMander 03:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Double Trouble Double Trouble is a DS game, thus making it hard to extract picturs, and any official pictures are rare. -SalaComMander 03:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, yes. It's sad that this series doesn't get the recognition it deserves. -SalaComMander 04:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) June Sounds good to me. -SalaComMander 20:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC)